Little sister (Smallfoot)
by JulieTouHansen
Summary: After the peace making with the yetis and the humans, Percy's family is interrested in coming over to his house. His nine-year-old step-sister Penny is very excited to see Percy again after a while, though she'll get a surprise with what lives near the mountain...


So, after the peace making and acceptance between humans and yetis had found place, things really started to change for Percy, Brenda and a lot of the yetis. And all the villagers too!

Take Migo for example; he moved from the mountain, down to a cave close to the human village to keep track with Percy. And so had Meechee, but she was more interested in learning things with her new friend Brenda. She had taught the yetis _a lot_ about the human world!

She'd taught them things like how all their devices work, the basics about the different parts of the world, human needs and first aid (she knew how much Migo cared for Percy, so that part was mostly for him), nearly everything there was to know!

Meechee loved hearing all the possibilities and techniques the Smallfeet- sorry, _humans _had! It also made her realize that she had actually been very accurate with a lot of her world theories!

Migo and Percy hang out almost everyday now! Wether it was learning more about each other's worlds, or if it was just to have a good time together! Life suddenly felt amazing for both of them! It's like they had both improved each other's lives!

And now that it's been a few months since all of this happened and his family had seen the recordings of the Peace (that's what people liked to call it). Though Percy's nine year old stepsister Penny hadn't seen it on the tv, since she didn't watch the news. But Percy's dad Patrick did tell her about it afterwards, which made her very excited and eager to go to Percy's house and see it. Although, Patrick was far from convinced that they were real. In fact he said with his own words when he saw it: "Goodness, Percy will do _anything_ to keep his show going, huh?".

Percy was very nervous when Penny's mom Philippa called and said that her daughter wanted to see these yetis. Because they'd called about a week before, it gave Percy a long time to worry. He knew how his dad was about things that his son loved, so it might just be another disappointing visit.

And of course because of Migo's attentive nature, he quickly found out that something was upsetting his friend. He asked him what was wrong. Percy knew he'd have to tell him somehow, cause Migo only wanted to help him and no matter what he would never just leave Percy like that.

He told him about his family coming over to visit, but his dad always thinking he was a disappointment. And about his stepfamily with Penny really wanting to see the yetis, but his dad keeping to tell her that he only did it for money.

Migo asked if he couldn't just show them that yetis were real, offering to come over when they visited. But Percy told him it would be a bad idea, he couldn't imagine how terrified they'd be if they saw a humongous yeti starting inside the window.

Migo understood Percy's reasoning, but reassured him that everything would be fine, and that his stepsister seemed like a very nice girl, so he could just focus on doing things with _her_ instead, that would be a good big brother thing to do. And if anything went wrong, Percy could just let Migo know, and he would gladly spent the rest of the day with him to make him feel better.

Migo always knew exactly what to do to cheer Percy up, Migo was right, he should probably just focus on being a good big brother when they came over. He did always love being with her, she was so creative and lively, and easily agreed to do things Percy liked as well. And like him, she was fascinated by other creatures, she even had a little stuffed unicorn, which she loved with all of her heart!

So now that Migo had helped him solve his problem, Percy was way less stressful and way more relieved about when his family came.

**_The visit day (Friday 14:56)_**

Percy was at home, getting the last things in place so it at least wouldn't look too bad. (Percy had gotten a house in the Himalayas, so he could be close to Migo, Meechee and Brenda too!)

About five minutes later it rang on the doorbell. Percy suddenly got pretty nervous, but instead of cowardly not opening the door, he took a deep breath, sucked it up and went to get the door. They were gonna come in at some point anyway, some of his windows were open and he knew his dad wasn't afraid to go in from the windows if he didn't answer the door.

Percy opened the front door, and greeted his family.

"Hey, dad." Percy said offering like half a wave to his father. He already looked disappointed just by the sight of his son. Though it didn't take many seconds for Penny to run into Percy, giving him a big hug, knocking Percy off his feet and down on the floor.

"Percy!" Penny shouted into Percy's ears in excitement. Percy laughed and sat up straight to hug his sister back.

"Hi, Penny!" Percy said with a big smile on his face, it had been so long since they'd seen each other last and they were so happy to finally see each other again!

"Wow! Look how much you've grown! Aw, you're so beautiful!" Percy said in adoration, before seeing that his sweet words made Penny's eyes shine with joy! She jumped at Percy's chest while wrapping her arms around his neck, almost knocking him over again in the process.

"Alright, Penny. Give him some space." Penny's mom Philippa said. She was very nice, never really angry, always happy, a very motherly kind of person. Honestly, it was pretty unbelievable that her and Percy's dad had decided to come together, you would think they wouldn't be able to stand each other. But Philippa put up with _a lot _of Patrick's 'bad habits', and he really had _many_! Though somehow she was able to see past them, and love him the way he was, even if _Percy, _his own _son_, couldn't.

"She's been begging us to come visit you since she heard about you in the news with those yetis a few months ago." Philippa said. Patrick huffed a laugh.

"Yeah, at least _one _person likes your fake animal discoveries." He said to his son. Percy rolled his eyes and let out a quiet sigh of annoyance, he wanted Penny to have the least to do with their argument as possible. So he sneakingly signaled to his father to hold it in just this one time. He slightly titled his head to Penny, letting him know that she shouldn't be dragged into it. With a silent sigh of irritation, he eventually nodded to Percy in agreement.

"Thank you." Percy mouth mimicked to Patrick, without really showing any emotion.

"Oh, mom! Can me and Percy go out and play? Please! Please! PLEASE!" Penny begged while pulling wildly in Philippa's jacket. She rolled her eyes but with a smile on her face.

"Fine, but don't take too long. You have to unpack your things."

"Yeah, yeah. I will." Penny said as she pulled Percy out the door with her.

"Woah, woah! Easy there, Penny!" Percy said with a few laughs.

As the two of them went outside to play in the snow, Patrick looked at his wife in disappointment.

"Philippa, you've got to be more strict with Penny." Patrick said with a serious tone.

"I know, Patty. But we can give her permission to go out and play, can't we?" Philippa said with a rather encouraging meaning.

"She has to learn how to follow the rules! To know who's in charge! If you give her permission to do whatever she wants, she'll never learn how the world works!" Patrick said in an alarming tone suddenly.

"She is still a child, Patrick. She needs to have some spare time. With or without Percy." Philippa said reasonably, she knew all along that he didn't want Penny to be to much with Percy, but he had to let her make her own decisions at some point. "Look, Patty. I know you and Percy have had your fights, and I know it's hard for you to see him again. But your arguments have to come to an end."

"Lippy, I..."

"Please, Patrick! All I ask of you is to put your differences aside just for _one_ day. Can you do that? For me?" Philippa begged her husband. Patrick was surprised, he'd never seen her be so eager to do anything before. And why did it have to be with the one thing Patrick _didn't_ want to do?

"Okay, fine. But I'm only doing this to make you stop begging!" Patrick said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, Patty!" Philippa said happily while hugging Patrick. He backed up a little bit though, letting his wife know that he didn't want to be hugged at the moment and releasing himself from her grip.

**_Same day's evening_**

Percy's family had packed out their things and settled themselves down, giving Penny the chance to play with her toys with Percy in his room upstairs.

She had brought a LOT of toys from home, dragons, fairies, unicorns, mermaids and so on! She was the kind of girl who loved mythical creatures, which is one of the reasons why hearing Percy being in the news with yetis really caught her eye.

Percy always loved seeing his sister play with her toys, (she was technically his stepsister, but the two of them were so close that they called each other sister and brother). As a personal animal lover, he could only respect all of her love and fascination with other creatures.

But with Percy being more of a realist of nature, he was very fascinated by how Penny saw all the magic and wonder of the world. She was a believer, a dreamer. She believed that there was more to this world than just what we knew, that there existed magical creatures beyond our imagination! And now that she'd heard about the yetis in tv, there was proof that at least one of all the mythical animals actually did exist.

That fact also opened up Percy's mind a lot, I mean, he did have real life experiences with the yetis, so it was very possible that other fictional animals were living somewhere in the real world too.

"Penny! Percy! Dinner's ready!" Penny's mom suddenly called.

"Aww, but Thunder-Stone had just saved Pearl-Star from Captain Madman! Could I play just five more minutes Percy?" Penny begged her big brother with doggy eyes. Percy smiled, but shook his head.

"No, Penny. You know how dad gets when we don't do what we're told. And I think Thunder-Stone and Pearl-Star can wait till we're back." Percy said with a gentle smile.

"Okay, fine." Penny said smiling back at Percy.

"And if I can get the chance to, I'd very much like to take you to the yetis sometime, _if _you come down with me." Percy said in exciting whisper. Penny suddenly got very excited!

"The YE-" Percy quickly put his hand on Penny's mouth.

"Shh." Percy said quietly, hand motioning for her to quiet down so their parents wouldn't hear it.

"The _yetis_?!" Penny whisper-yelled while removing her brother's hand from her face.

"Yes, the yetis. And believe me, they're going to love you. And _you'll _love _them_! But we cannot tell our parents, okay? Promise me Penny, that you _will not _tell them." Percy whisper-begged his sister.

"Alright Percy, I promise." Penny said proudly and honorably as if she was about to become a knight.

Percy then gently rubbed her head, and began walking down the stairs to the living room with her.

A few minutes later at dinner no one really said anything, it was very awkward for Percy. He knew his dad didn't want to hear about the yetis, because he still didn't believe that they existed, but all the exciting things that had happened since his parents saw the video in the news had happened with the yetis, if not just Migo.

He knew they'd think he was crazy if he told them about Migo, Meechee, and he couldn't even tell them about Brenda, since she was there too when all of that happened. Basically everything he'd been doing within those two months he had to keep secret from Philippa and his father. There really wasn't anything for him to talk about.

"Penny, sit up straight. You look like a caveman." Patrick said with a rather commanding way. Penny always got frightened when Patrick raised his voice at her, he could snap at any moment and it never ended well. The poor girl was so scared that tears began running down her cheeks.

"Goodness stop whining like a dog, and get yourself together!" Patrick said nearly yelling now, basically forcing Percy to defend poor Penny.

"Dad, stop!" Percy said with a rather solid than loud voice. "Just leave her be."

"You're not the one who makes the decisions here!" Patrick yelled now standing up from the table. Philippa cringed in disappointment and embarrassment, he promised her that he wouldn't start fighting, that he would keep himself sealed, and now look at him, already arguing again.

"Dad, please..."

"No Percy! You listen to me!" Patrick yelled at his son while cutting him off. "All you ever do is fuzz around with animals, and now also YETIS?! I mean what'll be next? Unicorns? Fairies? GODS?! You need to get your head out of the clouds Percy, do something that actually matters! Become a lawyer!"

"Well, I'm not like you dad!" Percy shouted, startling little Penny, surprised and scared to hear her big brother raise his voice so much. She didn't know what was going on!

"I don't want to spend all day everyday working in an office, okay?! I want to see new places, experience the world outside, be free to do what I like!"

"When will you understand, boy?! You can't just do whatever suits you! You gotta man up and stop only thinking about what you want!"

"Oh, and I suppose that's what you're doing?! When was the last time you praised Philippa? Praised Penny? Praised me? Huh? I don't even remember!"

"STOP IT!!" Penny screamed as she ran in between Percy and Patrick to try to make them stop fighting. Percy stared for a second in shock, and in realization. What had he done? He'd just shown Penny how much of a selfish jerk he could be, which also made him realize, that he'd become just like his father. Percy was filled with shame and regret.

Patrick though was getting furious at Penny!

"How dare you?!" Patrick yelled at Penny, before giving her the biggest and loudest of slaps in the face to be seen! Penny was shocked, her own father had just hurt his nine year old daughter harder than she could've ever imagined! The slap was so hard that you could already see a blood red mark on her cheek! Tears and screams of sob was pouring out of her like a tital-wave! She ran up to her brothers room, crying more than ever before, just wanting to get away from all this madness!

"Are you insane?!" Percy shouted at Patrick, getting ready to fight with him! He would usually never, I repeat, NEVER, do such a thing! But after he did that to Penny, he couldn't hold it back, he was gonna get what he deserved!

Meanwhile, Penny was up at Percy's room crying out an ocean. She was holding her plush unicorn as tightly as she could while sobbing loudly into it. She was completely devasteted. Completely broken. Completely scared for life! She just wanted to get away from it all!

Then she got an idea, she began packing her most important stuff in her backpack, like a pillow, a duvet, some fruit she'd brought from home, her unicorn of course, some water, and so on. When she was done with that, she began tying pieces of clothes together like a rope. She tied the one end to one of the legs of Percy's bed, and threw the other end out the window. She was planning an escape.

When she was sure that the clothing rope was long and persevering enough, she climbed out of the window with her backpack on, lowered herself down and safely landed on the ground.

Then when the coast was clear, she made a run for it. She hurried away from there as fast and discreet as she could. She knew that if someone found her they would call her parents, so she couldn't go into the village, she therefore decided to run into a forest near the mountain. Her whole escape plan seemed to work out pretty easy so far, no one seemed to notice her leaving.

But now that her plan had actually worked, she was kinda lost on what to do next. She had planned to just get away from there, but she didn't have an exact place to go. She wasn't able to drive anywhere, and even if she was, the way home was way too long. She couldn't even remember which way home was. And she didn't even have any money to take a bus or a train, so she was kinda stuck in the forest, left alone with no one but her stuffed toy.

Then a huge blizzard suddenly hit, and blew Penny back. The wind was strong and freezing, she had to take cover! She found a bush in the forest, and made her way to it as fast as possible. It took a lot of effort to get all the way to the bush, but at last she finally got there.

The wind of the blizzard was turning the poor girl into ice, she was only a few minutes away already from being a popsicle. She quickly got into her backpack to find her duvet to wrap it around herself, to become at least a little bit warmer. Though when she got it around her, it turned out not to help in any way. She was shivering, her teeth were chattering, and she was all alone, things could hardly get any worse at that point. She went into her backpack again to find her plushed unicorn so she could at least have a bit of comfort.

"Mom! Percy! Somebody HELP!!" Penny screamed out in hopes that she would get anyone to hear her. But it seemed useless, no one was coming, she was as good as dead.

Then out of nowhere, Migo's head stuck out of a cave, searching for what was causing all that screaming. After a bit of looking, he eventually saw something shaking in a bush. He took the risk and went over to the bush to check out what it was, whatever it was though it had stopped moving, which made him walk over there a bit faster.

When he got over there, he realized that it was a human girl! Luckily, she was still breathing, so she seemed to just have passed out.

"What is it, Migo?" Meechee shouted out to Migo from the cave.

"It's a little girl!" Migo shouted back. He gently put a finger on her forehead to feel her body heat, but there was no sign of warmth. "And she's freezing!" Migo added.

"Yeah, no kidding! Quickly, get her in here so she can warm up!" Meechee yelled. Migo then carefully shoved the satin covered Penny up in his arm, grabbed her backpack and hurried inside.

"Don't worry, little one. I've got you, soon you'll be all warmed up, okay? It's gonna be real nice." Migo said smiling down the little sleeping Smallfoot while gently rubbing her head.

Meechee immediately grabbed a big flat rock for Penny to lie down on, and put it next to their big bonfire. Migo quickly but gently put her down on the rock so she could get some warmth. Meechee was surprised by how blue she actually was, the storm had barely lasted 2 minutes yet and she was already _that _cold.

"I have an idea!" Meechee said suddenly, "You'll hold her close to the fire so we can help her get warm, and I'll take the duvet and hold _it _close to the fire, so she can be kept warm."

"Good idea!" Migo said with a smiling face. He carefully unwrapped the girl and handed Meechee the duvet. Then Migo noticed that the girl was holding something tightly in her arms. He had no idea what it was, but figured that it was valuable to her when she held it that tightly. So he decided to let her have it while he held her close to the fire.

Not long after that happened, she began losing the blue color and got more of her normal peachy skin tone. That was when Migo realized that she had a big red mark on her cheek, and it went away when he pressed on the cheek, so it wasn't a birthmark, the poor girl had been hurt.

"Meechee, come look at this!" Migo whisper-shouted to Meechee as he put Penny down on her sleeping rock.

"What is it?" Meechee asked.

"I think someone hurt her." Migo said while pointing at her cheek. Meechee's eyes suddenly got wide, who would do that to a little girl? I mean, she couldn't have been older than 10!

"I'll go get a rock fruit, that should help make it go away." Meechee said while going around the cave trying to find a rock fruit.

Meanwhile Migo went into Penny's backpack to find a pillow, he quickly found one and put it on her sleeping rock. He then gently placed Penny down on it, and covered her with the warm duvet, cocooning her in softness and warmth. She let out a soft sigh of contentment when this happened.

And not long after, she even began opening her eyes. Migo quietly gasped in sudden happiness, she woke up way faster than Percy did back when they first met.

"You okay, little sleepyhead?" Migo asked avoiding being too loud when she'd just woke up. Penny's eyes then got wide open!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed in terror! She crawled away from the yeti as fast as she could, before starting to run deeper inside the cave!

"No, wait! I'm not gonna hurt you, little one!" Migo yelled, though the girl didn't stop running. And it didn't take long before she ran into Meechee, who was holding a rock fruit in her hand.

"Oh! You're awake! Great!" Meechee cheered!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" The little girl shouted again! She turned to run the other way! "No, no, no, no, no- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Though She soon realized that there was no way out, Migo was blocking the exit! And both him and Meechee were walking closer to her, she was being surrounded! She went down on the ground and cowered, while whimpering and shaking in fear!

"Please! Get away from me!" Penny yelled as she crept herself together.

"Hey-" Migo said softly before he was interrupted by sounds from outside of the cave. It was Kolka, Gwangi and Fleem coming inside!

"Hey, we saw you taking something in here, what was it? Is it okay?" Kolka asked. Once again, Penny screamed! Of course now it was much louder, since there were 3 more yetis coming in!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She ran faster than she'd ever done before, again deeper into the cave to try to find a way out of there!

"Aww! A little Smallfoot!" Kolka cooed.

"Yeah, but she's terrified of us! We have to be careful! Percy reacted exactly the same way when he first met me! We gotta make her see that she's safe here with us! That we don't wanna hurt her!" Migo said to the group.

"Yeah but... _how_?" Gwangi asked.

"Just follow my lead, I've dealt with this sort of thing before. Let her come to us when she's ready. Okay, she's scared of us right now, but if we just make her feel as comfortable as possible, she'll slowly realize that she can trust us. So Fleem, please think about what you wanna say before you say it." Migo begged to Fleem. Fleem first got offended, but then eventually nodded in fairness, since he rarely actually thought about what he was saying.

Meanwhile Penny had reached the end of the cave, it wasn't too far away from the yetis so she started to panic. She even started to cry a little. She was so scared, she didn't know what they were gonna do with her! But some of it was also that Percy wasn't there to come and save her, or just be with her for that matter.

She wiped her tears away, but then realized that she didn't have her unicorn! She looked around trying to find it. Then she realized that she had dropped it at the yetis feet! And even worse, the big purple one was about to step right on it!

"No, no, no! Don't step on it!!!" Penny shouted eagerly, luckily just in time for Gwangi to keep his foot just above the ground! The curly yeti removed his foot to find out what he was about to step on, revealing the teeny plush unicorn.

Migo of course was the only one to recognize it, he titled his head to the side, still wondering why it was so important to her. He went down on one knee to pick it up and see it more clearly.

"No, no, please!" Penny begged as she saw them picking up her unicorn. She really didn't like when someone touched her stuff without asking, and when big, scary yetis were grabbing it she was especially uncomfortable.

The yetis looked at her in a questioning way.

Migo then signaled to the group to follow him, and then began walking over to Penny with the little stuffed unicorn in his hand.

Penny began to hyperventilate and panic, soon she was completely forced against the rock wall.

"No, wait! Get back! No! AAAAAHHHH!!" She screamed as they didn't stop walking, until they were only a few feet away from her.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay, you don't have to be afraid." Migo said with a gentle tone, "Here, don't worry we didn't damage it." He took out his hand to give the stuff toy to Penny. The girl slowly opened her eyes and saw the unicorn lying on the yetis big finger, and gentle looks on the yetis' faces.

She quickly grabbed it and checked it for marks and rips, just to be sure that it still unharmed. Thankfully, it was.

"Okay, how about we get to know each other a bit, huh? Does that sound good?" Migo asked the little human while moving his hand over to her to stroke her head gently. Penny flinched as Migo's hand got closer to her, though.

"Shhh." Migo said softly, trying to calm her down. And when she looked a bit less frightened he moved his fingers to her head again. This time she didn't flinch as much, she let him touch her.

"There, that's it." Migo whispered, smiling down at Penny. "Okay, my name is Migo. And this is Meechee, Gwangi, Kolka and Fleem." Migo introduced.

"Hi." The group waved at her and offered a friendly smile while doing so. Penny waved to the yetis tenderly and nervously.

"H-Hi..." Penny said sorely.

"Could you tell us your name?" Meechee asked gently. Penny gulped before speaking.

"I-I'm Penny." She said weakly, though the yetis ooed over her name.

"Aw, what a beautiful name!" Meechee said, admiring the Smallfoot's title. Penny huffed a small, though quite genuine laugh.

"Thanks." She said, wearing a little smile on her face too. A smile that Migo couldn't not have noticed.

"There we go, there's a happy face." Migo said as he playfully rubbed Penny's stomach, tickling her!

"HAHAHAHAHA! No, no! Stop it!" Penny could barely get the words out from all that laughing!

Meechee couldn't help but join Migo in the tickling, Penny looked to cute when she wiggled like that!

"Aww!" Kolka cooed while watching the others. And Gwangi started getting excited too! Although Fleem was bored out of his mind, like, all they did was tickle her. But that wasn't how the rest of them saw it.

Soon enough they stopped tickling her, to let her get some air. Penny's laughter was slowly dying down, she couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so much! Well, except for the time Percy last tickled her... Penny suddenly began to look sad, and even drop some tears.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why the sad little face?" Migo asked as he looked at the girl with attentive eyes. Penny started to sob a little bit, trying to get words out.

"It... It's just... I-I miss my... brother, and... I ran... away..." Penny couldn't get herself to say more, her sobbing and whining wouldn't stop! She wrapped her arms around Migo's forearm (as much as she could), and sobbed loudly into it! Migo was surprised, she was completely broken down and went to _him _for comfort. Sure he was the closest person she had at the moment, but still. He tried to be as careful and gentle as he could with the poor little thing.

"Shh, hey. It's okay, don't cry." Migo said while resting his hand on Penny's back, gently patting it too. Not long after he decided to grab a careful and comforting hold to her, bringing her up to his chest.

"Hey, Penny. Look up here, into my eyes. I promise you, we will take you home, back to your brother, okay? We've got you." Migo said with a gentle yet sincere tone, while very carefully wiping Penny's tears away with his big thumb. "We have to wait till the blizzard calms down, though. But don't worry, I think it might be over soon." Migo gently rubbed Penny's little head, bringing a little smile to her face. Meechee soon joined a hand in on her back, for some extra support (and also to hold Migo's hand).

"Thank you. You guys are really nice." Penny said while resting her head on Migo's chest.

"Wait, are you the yetis from tv?" Penny asked. Good thing Migo and Meechee knew what a tv was, because the others were completely lost.

"Yeah, that's us." Migo said as he gently patted Penny's back.

"I _knew _it!" Penny cheered in victory. Migo and the others chuckled a little at her cuteness, Migo rubbed the girl's head gently.

Then Kolka noticed something outside of the cave, a shadow. It was slowly getting bigger and less distant, it seemed to move closer to them.

"Uh, guys. There's something outside." Kolka said pointing outside, panicking a little.

"But Kolka, there's a huge blizzard outside. Why would anything be-" Migo didn't even get to finish the sentence before a gasp kicked in from him, there _was _something outside! He saw the shadow moving closer to them, and not only the yetis, but also Penny! She whimpered and crept from Migo's chest over to his arm, trying to hide from it.

"Shh, relax Penny. Whatever it is, we won't let it hurt you." Migo said, bringing a steady hand up to cover for her. The group readied themselves to face whatever was about to come inside and reveal itself. There was a dramatic moment of suspense before they could entirely see the form. But when it was within their eyesight, their eyes widened.

"Migo! Have you seen my sister?" It was Percy! He'd been walking outside in the storm searching for Penny! And when she saw her brother, her eyes teared up.

"Percy!!" Penny jumped out of Migo's hands and ran to Percy, who's eyes widened in both surprise and happiness!

"Penny?!" Percy asked with a happy face! The girl ran into Percy to give him a big and relieved hug! And he didn't wait to hug his sister back!

Migo was also very surprised and relieved, but honestly he was mostly confused. How could the two of them know each other so we... Oh!! Migo quickly put the puzzle together. Of course, it was so obvious! They were related! Percy had been talking so much about his sister Penny, and she was so sad about how much she missed her brother! Of course there were hundreds of Penny's out there, but still, he should've known! How funny actually, he got to know Percy's sister without even knowing it!

"Aw, Penny! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Don't ever do that to me again!" Percy had so many mixed feelings, but was overall just happy to see her unharmed.

"I'm so sorry, Percy! I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry!" Penny said with tears running down her cheeks.

"No Penny, _I'm _sorry! I shouldn't have acted like that, you shouldn't have seen me so bonkers!" Percy hugged Penny as tight as he could, crying with both relief and regret!

Migo watched with ease as Percy and Penny reunited, hugging each other like they hadn't seen each other in 10 years! Either way, he was just happy that they were happy. Though it wasn't hard to notice Percy's ice cold body and constant shivering.

When he was done hugging Penny, Migo went down to Percy.

"Goodness, Percy! You must be freezing! Here, let's get you over to the fire." Migo gently grabbed Percy and sat him down on Penny's sleeping rock. Percy let out a relieved sigh of pleasure as the warmth of the fire quickly spread around his body. Migo realized that Penny was cold too, so he went down to pick her up as well.

"Here, you should also keep yourself warm." Migo said while grabbing her and gently putting her down next to Percy, her face directed towards the fire.

"Ahh." Penny said in a pleased tone.

"There, isn't that better?" Migo asked while (you guessed it) rubbing their heads gently. Meechee then came over to pick up the satin duvet she'd warmed up earlier, and drop it over Percy for some extra warmth and contentment.

"Ahhhh, that feels nice. Thank you." Percy said all packed up in the big, soft (and not to mention _warm_) duvet.

Suddenly Meechee realized that Kolka, Gwangi and Fleem we're starting to make their way out of the cave.

"Guys, where are you going?" Meechee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you guys seem to have everything under control so, we thought we would head back to headquarters." Kolka said.

"Yeah, and also this is _extremely_ boring! You guys never do anything fun!" Fleem complained, he'd held his words in for so long he just couldn't contain them anymore!

"And it seems to be the time for little Fleemie's nap too." Kolka teasingly cooed at Fleem, which of course offended him.

"Well, see you guys later. Nice to meet you Penny." Gwangi finished offering a friendly wave to the tiny human, and she waved back at him. Meanwhile Kolka was dragging Fleem by his arm while walking out.

"That wasn't funny, you know." Fleem said in a grumpy tone as he let the yellow yeti drag him across the floor. As they were leaving, Penny looked at Percy with worry.

"Percy?" Penny asked with a bit of shame in her voice.

"Yeah?" Percy replied in a questioning tone, he could tell something was bothering her, but couldn't exactly tell what.

"What about mom and dad? How... what..." Penny didn't really know how to get the words out. Until she got herself together and let out a sigh before continuing to speak.

"Do they know? That we... that we snuck out?" Penny asked, her gaze swifting between her brother's face and the rock floor.

"Oh, well uh... you see... I sort of... put dad on the hospital." Percy said, getting ready for an extreme reaction.

"WHAT?!" Penny looked shockingly at her brother, "H-How?" She was almost too afraid to hear the answer.

"I'm really sorry, I know it was _extremely _wrong of me. But he hurt you, and in the end I just couldn't control myself. And then Philippa took him to the hospital." Percy looked down at the ground in shame for what he'd done.

"So no, they don't know about it, they still think we're in my cabin. " Percy paused for a moment.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He said, gently putting a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Blimey, you really _are _cold!" Percy said. "Come on, get in here." Percy lifted up the duvet, inviting Penny to join him. She did not hesitate, it was freezing! Even with the fire!

"Ahhh." Penny said as she snuggled closer to Percy, before planting her forehead into his shoulder. That was when he saw her completely red cheek.

"Oh my goodness! Is that after- after dad...?" Percy gently turned her head a little bit, to see the mark more clearly. It, looked, _bad_!

"Can you fix it Percy?" Penny asked in a bit of pain. Meechee then remembered that she had a rock fruit in her hand, she quickly cut herself into the conversation.

"Hey Percy, I have this rock fruit. This'll make you feel better, sweetie." Meechee said, gently placing a hand on the little girl's back for support. She then handed Percy the rock.

"Oh guys, you have no idea how much it hurts me to see my sister like this. But... I can't do it." Percy looked absolutely hopeless while saying those words. The others had no idea what he was talking about, why would he not be able to lubricate her cheek?

"W-What do you mean 'you can't do it'? You just put it on and it'll be gone within a few minutes." Migo said with a gentle tone.

"No, you don't understand I really can't do it! It doesn't work when I try to use it!" Percy made the others completely silent for a minute. Did they hear right? 'It didn't work when he used it'? What was that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean 'doesn't work'?" Penny asked very confused about this whole situation.

"Well, when I first met Migo I scratched my knee, he found a rock fruit and used its jell to heal my wound and it went away after about 3 minutes. But for some reason I can't seem to make any of my wounds heal. I've tried putting it on wounds I got in the past few weeks, but nothing happens."

Migo and Meechee looked at each other, shocked, with lifted his eyebrows in realization. Percy quickly noticed that Migo and Meechee had figured something out.

"What is it?" Percy asked. Although Migo desperately denied.

"Oh, nothing. It's... nothing, trust me. Nothing, nothing..." Migo said acting innocent. The Patterson siblings lowered an eyebrow at him in confusion, Percy especially. It was unusual for Migo to be secretive, but at that moment he was hiding something.

"Migo, is everything alright?" Percy asked Migo with worry.

"Oh yeah, of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Migo answered and asked both at once. There was a pretty awkward silence between them for a couple of seconds, until Meechee broke the silence.

"Well, if you can't do it, I guess we'll just have to. Come here, sweetheart." Meechee said while grabbing the rock fruit and holding out a hand, giving a friendly gesture for Penny to come closer. The girl looked at her brother waiting for a safe approval from him, just to be sure it was safe. Percy nodded with a reassuring and encouraging smile on his face, making her feel a bit more safe. She handed him her unicorn, knowing he'd take good care of it.

Penny then moved closer to Meechee to let her make her slap mark go away, the female yeti then carefully touched her chin.

"Now just hold still. This might hurt a little, okay? But I promise, I'll do it as carefully as I can." Meechee said with an alarming yet calming voice.

"Okay." Penny said as she turned her marked cheek towards Meechee, letting her touch and hopefully fix it. Meechee did so, _very _carefully.

"So, what exactly is that thing?" Migo asked Percy while pointing at the little unicorn in his hands.

"Oh, this is a _unicorn_. Well, not an _alive_ one of course. But it's a stuffed one. Penny loves it, it gives her _so_ much comfort." Percy explained, making Migo realize why it was so important that it didn't get hurt. That 'unicorn' as Percy called it was Penny's go-to comfort. Like how Percy went to Migo for comfort, and Migo to Percy! It all suddenly made sense to him!

"Oh, so _that's _why she wanted it to be undamaged. It gives her comfort!" Migo said, he noted that that was her sort of comfort-core. Like warmth was Percy's comfort-core. And Percy was Migo's. The key to make her feel comfortable. Although the thing wasn't alive, it still meant so much to her, and now Migo knew why. And if Migo was honest, it was kind of adorable.

"There you go, just leave it for a few minutes at that mark will be all gone." Meechee said while smiling and stroking Penny's head gently. A little yawn came from her at that moment though.

"You tired, Penny?" Meechee asked attentively. Another yawn then approached.

"A little bit." Penny admitted all sleepy-eyed. Meechee chuckled a little, watching as she desperately tried to sit up straight not to fall asleep.

"It's okay, just doze off. I've got you covered." Meechee said, carefully lying Penny down in her big hands. Percy then moved away from Penny's sleeping rock to let her sleep there.

Gently, Meechee put Penny down, with her head on the pillow, draping the still warm duvet over her, and gently stroking her head with one finger.

"There, you just have a good night's sleep." Meechee said quietly. Percy then realized that he still had the unicorn in his hands. He was about to give it to Penny, but then decided to do something else.

"Migo, do you want to?" Percy asked as he handed it to Migo while motioning for him to give it to his sister. He knew how much Migo loved making humans feel better, therefore letting _him _hand it to her. Migo smiled at Percy before bringing up a finger to rub the little guy's head comfortingly. Percy chuckled a little, knowing how the yeti did that every time he did something for him, as a sign of his gratefulness. Either that or just for enjoyment.

"Here, you probably wanna have this." The yeti said with a reassuring voice. Penny though didn't reach a hand out trying to get it. Migo figured that she was too tired to, so he put it inside the duvet into her arms himself.

The yetis couldn't ignore how cute she looked when she slept, holding that thing so tight. It was the cutest thing they'd ever seen! She clearly appreciated that Migo put it into her arms, so that was also a win for him.

Percy walked over to Penny and sat down on his knees beside her, putting a quiet hand on top of her.

"Goodnight, Penny." He whispered to the already asleep little girl. "Don't worry, you'll never see me act like that again. I promise you." Percy began to feel a big amount of shame and guilt as he gently stroke the top of the duvet.

Migo and Meechee could see that Percy was upset, Migo walked over to him to try and figure out the problem.

"Percy? What's the matter?" Migo asked in a gentle way as he sat down next to him, carefully placing his hand on his little friend's back.

"It's nothing, Migo. I just..." he paused for a short moment, figuring out how to tell him what had happened earlier at his house when him and his dad was arguing. "I... I messed up. I really messed up." Percy said weakly. He was _devastated_! Completely broken! He couldn't bear to be reminded that _he _was the cause of his dad being in the hospital right now, or of Penny running away, of her nearly getting _killed _even! If he hadn't screamed like that, Penny never would've felt like she needed to try to stop it. And then his dad wouldn't have slapped her, and she wouldn't have ran away! He tried to hold back his tears, but it was no use, they came out of him like waterfalls.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, Percy." Migo said compassionately while carefully swooping him up in his hands before holding him against his chest, giving him a warm and comforting hug. Percy breathed in sharply a few times before actual words came out.

"M-Me and... my dad, we... got in a fight, and..." Percy's sobbing made it hard for him to speak at the moment, Migo had never seen him so shameful before.

"Hey, shhh. Easy, Percy. It's okay, breathe." Migo gently stroke the little Smallfoot's head with a finger, making Percy a little more calm. He started breathing more slowly and softly, one breath at a time.

"There we go, that's more like it." Migo said softly, gently patting the human's back. "Now, can you tell me more about it?" Migo looked down to look his little friend in the eyes, he saw how Percy's eyes showed how much pain he was dealing with at the moment, it wasn't easy for him. But Migo wasn't going to leave him before he could see his happy little face again.

"It got so out of control, I couldn't stop myself. I screamed and shouted at my dad, and... Penny tried to make us stop fighting. Our father ended up slapping her. She ran up to her room crying, and... she ran away." Percy paused for a moment, leaving Migo in shock. Their own _father _hurt Percy's sister?! Who in a right mind would do such a thing?!

"I went out to search for her and found her here, with you. Oh, Migo. Thank you so much for taking such good care of her! I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't found her." Percy hugged Migo as tightly as he could (or his fur anyway), he couldn't thank him enough for him making sure Penny was kept safe and unharmed. Surprised, Migo hugged Percy back.

"Of course, I mean I couldn't just leave her out there in a blizzard. The least I could do was bring her inside to warm her up." Migo said. Meechee then joined the conversation.

"And remember Percy, we'll always be here for you. And Penny too. No matter what." Meechee said with a reassuring smile, placing her hand on top of the hand Migo was resting on Percy's back. The red coated human smiled back at them with gratitude, but shook his head.

"Thanks guys, you really are one of a kind. But it's not your responsibility to look after her, I should've kept a better eye on her. Been a better big brother." Percy laid his head against Migo's big furry chest.

"Percy." Migo said in a rather stiff tone suddenly, which made Percy look up at his horned friend. "I saw how you made Penny feel today, believe me, she _loves_ you. And she's a very nice little girl. And _you're_ a _great _brother, Percy. Please never think anything else." Migo looked directly into Percy's eyes throughout everything he said. Percy was speechless, Migo had never seemed so serious about _anything_ before. It was surprising, but still really comforting. He smiled so undeniably genuinely at the yeti, just before giving him another grateful hug.

Then suddenly Penny stirred seemingly uncomfortably in her sleep. Migo noticed that (surprise surprise) and found her sudden behavior very strange.

"What's with Penny? Is she okay?" Migo asked with worry, at first Percy was a bit confused, but that was before he turned around to look at her.

"Oh yeah, she's... been doing this for quite a while. These past few months with our dad seems to have quite an effect on her, making it difficult for her to sleep well." Percy explained with an understanding face of why she couldn't sleep comfortably while thinking about dad. He went over to her to try to calm her down by pulling the duvet up over her shoulder so it wouldn't be exposed to the cold, and then gently pattinng her head. It did help a little, though still not all too much, she still stirred uncomfortably. Percy was a bit surprised at that point, she couldn't sleep well when Migo was with her, she couldn't even sleep well when her _brother _was with her.

Percy then got an idea.

"Meechee, could you come over here please?" Percy asked wearing a friendly and warm smile as he motioned for her to come over to them. Slightly confused she went over there. Percy was still smiling.

"I think she'd find it quite comfortable laying in your arms." Percy said. Now Meechee was the one to be surprised. _Her _arms? I mean sure, _she_ wouldn't have a problem with it, but she just didn't want to disturb Penny's sleep.

"Really?" Meechee asked a bit nervous now, although Percy nodded with ease.

"She's all yours." Percy said stepping aside, giving the purple yeti access to his sister. Meechee sighed nervously.

"Okay." She went down on one knee to carefully pick the duvet covered little girl up, and with a practical strategy she succeeded to get her up in her hands without waking her up. Then Meechee's eyes got wide.

The tiny human was _so _soft and relaxing to hold. And she was super adorable too! Her teeny little face was just too cute to look at! And as if that wasn't enough, Percy's plan worked! Penny got way more calm and comfortable knowing that Meechee had her in her hands. And her little peaceful face was _everything_! Percy watched happily as Meechee got so overwhelmed by all the cuteness and joy.

"See, I told you it'd work." He said with a gentle expression on his face. Migo then looked at Percy in admiration (again, as a friend) of how he didn't only help his own sister, but also Migo's girlfriend! (or that was what Migo called her, even though it wasn't official). Percy looked at Migo and saw his admiring face.

"What?" He asked, already a bit embarrassed, though still smiling.

"You're too cute!" Migo said playfully rubbing Percy's head, and soon he moved down to his stomach, turning it into a belly rub. Percy was getting kinda used to this since he did it all the time, and it was never something Percy minded, he actually found it quite nice and de-stressing, and Migo knew it.

"Okay Migo, that's enough!" Percy said between constant laughter as he tried to make as little sound as possible since his sleeping sister was right next to them. Migo did as Percy said and stopped.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I love seeing you so happy." Migo said finishing off with another comforting rub on the head.

**_Later that night_**

Migo and Percy were still up, talking about all sorts of things. Though Meechee had fallen asleep with Penny peacefully lying in her arms. Migo held Percy in one hand, listening to him explaining his life and telling him about his own.

"So yeah, that's how we once made the sun rise." Migo finished off, Percy had listened attentively to Migo's stories and found them surprisingly interesting and creative.

"Okay so, you believed that banging your head into a gong would get the sun up? Wow, that Stonekeeper really has been creative with those..."

"Lies?" Migo interrupted with a shameful expression.

"I would've said 'believes', but..." Percy said innocently, not wanting his friend to get all sad and regretful for something that wasn't his fault.

"Sorry, it's just... I have a hard time getting over everything the Stonekeeper told us, and... finding out that it wasn't even true." Migo said in a shameful tone, "I didn't mean to take it out on you, I just kinda needed to get it out."

"Hey, hey. It's alright, I understand. You know I too have things in my life that I regret and feel like I could've put more effort in. And it's not easy, but it's in the past. You don't have to worry about it anymore." Percy said while gently patting Migo's chest, "Look, I know it's a big change from what you once knew, but now you can experience the real world, do what _you_ choose. Others can't decide your future anymore Migo, now you can make your _own_."

Percy'd left Migo thinking about this, and he was right! They didn't have to follow the Stonekeeper's rules anymore, the table was completely cleared off. Now they could all choose their destiny _themselves_. Migo was so overwhelmed by the thought, he had to try to put it aside for now, so that he could get some time to take it all in.

The yeti then looked at Meechee and Penny sleeping next to them, they both looked so cute when they slept. And Penny especially at that time, she stirred so joyfully in her sleep as she was being held in Meechee's one arm. Migo smiled.

"Your sister is really cute." Migo said to Percy, who directed his gaze towards the sleeping Penny. Migo wasn't lying, she really _did_ look adorable.

"Yeah, I've never seen her sleep so peacefully before." Percy said with a smile on his face. Soon after he let out a little yawn, Migo looked down at his tiny friend with a smile.

"Looks like it's about time you get some sleep too. Here, let me get you a blanket." Migo grabbed a blanket from next to him, and gently dropped it over Percy's back before placing his hand there again. (Migo insisted that as much as Percy liked to sleep at his place, that he'd at least have some blankets and pillows in the cave).

The yeti gently stroke the sleepy little guy's back for pleasantness and comfort. And this time, instead of rubbing his friend's head, he tried stroking the back of his head just to try something new. And to be honest, Percy _really _liked that! It felt _so _nice and was super comfortable and relaxing, Migo'd just found another way to ease his friend, he was so glad! He kept stroking Percy's back head, making a bunch of pleasant goosebumps run all over him. Percy didn't even know he'd find it so de-stressing, but he did, and there was no way that he would complain about it.

"Ahh, that feels nice." Percy said, in more contentment than he'd had in a _long_ time. Migo was still just smiling down at his friend, he looked both so sleepy and so satisfied at the same time, Migo couldn't have wished for more than to just hold his tiny friend at the time.

Within a few seconds Percy began to slowly drift off to sleep on Migo's soft and warm fur.

"There you go, little sleepyhead. You get some nice rest." Migo whispered as he still kept his finger on the back of Percy's head. "I've got you."

The yeti kept his eyes on his little Smallfoot until he'd completely fallen asleep, holding onto him gently though protectively.

"Finally!" Meechee said as she suddenly straightened herself to sit up. Migo got a huge shock, he almost dropped Percy! Though luckily Migo's steady hands were quick to catch him before anything too bad happened. Percy stirred a bit, shifting into a more comfortable position before he started snoring again.

"Shhh! Holy joy itself, Meechee! Could you keep it down?!" Migo desperately whisper-yelled, "Percy's finally let himself settle down a bit, be gentle." Migo carefully patted the little guy's back.

"I thought you were asleep." Migo added.

"I wanted to get a chance to talk to you under four eyes before tomorrow." Meechee said trying not to move too much or speak too loud since she was also holding a Smallfoot.

"You still haven't told him?!" Meechee whisper-yelled. Migo looked at his tiny human with a shameful face.

"Meechee, we've talked about this..." Migo said in a down-letting tone. "He just isn't ready to know about it yet."

"Migo, you'll have to tell him eventually." Meechee said flatly, "He will understand, Migo. He's your best friend."

"I can't control it Meechee, if something goes wrong he could get hurt!"

"Hey, what's going on...?" Percy suddenly mumbled, hearing the two of them talking, pretty loudly. Migo gasped, he quickly put a hand on Percy, letting a magical blue glow come out of that hand. Yeah that's right! He. Could. Do. _Magic_! Not long after, Percy quietly fell asleep again unharmed.

Migo quickly removed his hand from him, shocked over what he'd just done.

"He seems fine to me." Meechee said with a smirk on her face, looking down at Percy's peaceful sleeping form. Migo was still trying to take in what he just did. He just used his magic on his friend! What was he thinking?! He could've done something terrible to him! He could've erased his memories, messed up his head, or maybe even _killed _him!!

Although, when Migo looked at him... he seemed to be okay. He was just laying there peacefully, breathing evenly up and down like he should. And a little smile was even plastered on his face. He'd never looked that calm before!

Migo couldn't believe it, his magic didn't _hurt _his friend, it created _contentment _to him. He couldn't describe how relieved he was when he realized he hadn't hurt his human.

Within long, Migo and Meechee had rested their heads on each other, all snuggled up with their tiny Smallfeet. Finally the storm had passed, though it would be rude to wake Percy and Penny up when they'd just fallen asleep, so they planned on taking them back to the human village the next morning instead. Then the two yetis started falling asleep as well.

**The End**

**First off, it's great to be back, I really hope you enjoyed the story! Sorry that it took this long to get it finished, I gotta be honest, I was expecting this to be finished by the time summer break was over. But here we are. Still thank you all so much for reading, this idea popped into my head when I watched the trailer for the new movie Abominable. And I just wanna clarify: I won't be continuing this story in chapters, however I will bring this up in another story I'll be posting later on. (I can't say when it'll be ready, but don't expect it to come out anytime too soon). Anyway, I hope you'll stay tuned for new stories, I as always appreciate you checking my stuff out!**


End file.
